1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device to be utilized while connected with a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication (sending and/or receiving) of electronic mail between a plurality of network devices connected with the internet or the like is widely performed. In order to perform communication of electronic mail utilizing a network device, various types of communication setting data should be stored in the network device. For example, data specifying an electronic mail communication server, data specifying a user, a password, data specifying a user authentication method, etc. should be stored in the network device. The network device performs communication of electronic mail utilizing the stored communication setting data. Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-330890 discloses an example of a network device.